


Awake and Alive

by PureSourwolfHale



Series: Teen Wolf Soulmates Saga [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Childhood Friends, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Humor, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Mental Breakdown, Sexual Content, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-03 20:09:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4113331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PureSourwolfHale/pseuds/PureSourwolfHale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is no doubt that Stiles Stilinski and Natalie Henderson have a special bond with each other. But when their best friend Scott McCall is bitten and transforms into a werewolf, they get caught up in the supernatural in ways they could never imagine and even brings them closer than ever. What will become of the two lovesick best friends? And when things start to become more than what Natalie can handle, will she break down from the pressure? Will she be able to keep herself awake and alive through it all? Only time will tell...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, lovely people! I'm so excited to start publishing my work on here! These stories are very well-liked on Fan Fiction, so I figured, why not show my work to even more people all over the world? 
> 
> These stories in this saga are all tied together, but told through different viewpoints. It follows the plot of the show with my own little twists that I hope you will like. So without further ado, here is the first chapter of Awake and Alive! :)

It was about a quarter to midnight in Beacon Hills, California, so it made perfect sense that everyone in the Henderson household was fast asleep. Plus, it was a school night so Natalie and Zach had no other choice but to be in bed. It took Zach a bit longer to fall into slumber- it was no surprise since he was a hyperactive thirteen year old boy- but once he did, he slept like a baby. As for the oldest child, she had knocked out as soon as her head hit the pillow.

Natalie was snoring away in her super comfortable queen-sized bed when all of a sudden, the sound of twigs being snapped traveled to her ears. Her eyes opened up right away, mostly annoyed at the fact that whatever was making the commotion outside interrupted her peaceful slumber. She sat up and rubbed the drowsiness out of her chocolate brown doe-like eyes. She waited another minute and as soon as she realized that the noise was long gone, Natalie lowered herself back onto her bed and closed her eyes once again, slowly drifting off…

Snap!

Mumbling to herself angrily, Natalie ripped her blankets off her body and dragged herself to her window. She peeked out into the night only to find nothing except for the tree in her front yard, leaves, twigs, and a few of her dog Rocky's toys. As she was about to turn away, she saw two shadows flash by and disappear not even a second later.

"What the hell?" she said to herself, confused even more.

Deciding to take matters into her own hands, Natalie grabbed her black flip flops and slid them on her feet. She then searched around her room until she found her most beloved baseball bat, which she christened as Tina. No specific story behind it, Natalie just felt like the name rolled off her tongue perfectly.

She slowly opened her door and tiptoed through the halls of her house, cringing whenever the wooden floors would creak. She reached the bottom of the stairs with ease and continued to make her way towards the front door but not before accidentally banging her knee on the coffee table in the living room. Cursing to herself, she held onto her throbbing knee and waited until the pain dulled down before limping over to the door.

The cool night breeze sent shivers down her spine as she opened the door and stepped outside. Her toned arms rose up the aluminum baseball bat, preparing to attack whoever or whatever was making all of that noise. Natalie had a very strong feeling that someone was trying to break into her house, but she wasn't afraid at all to face them. Thanks to countless hours of hitting the gym and baseball practice, she had the strength, muscle, and courage to take anyone down if she had to. Tightening her grip on her bat, Natalie crept towards the porch steps when two teenage boys were suddenly hanging upside down from her roof. She screamed as soon as they came into sight, causing the boys to scream as well and fall onto the grass in front of her. Natalie groaned in annoyance when she realized that the boys were in fact her best friends, Scott McCall and Stiles Stilinski.

"You stupid idiots!" Natalie yelled at them as they got up and fixed themselves, "What the hell were you guys trying to do? Give me a freakin' heart attack?!"

Stiles flailed his arms at her. "Well your phone was off so we figured this was the only way for you to come outside! And what is it with you two and bats?" He gestured to both of his best friends.

Scott started to snicker and Natalie raised an eyebrow. "What?" she asked him.

"Nice outfit," Scott chuckled, nodding his head at Natalie's sleep attire.

She wore a grey hoodie that was a size too big and black booty shorts that showed off her short yet toned legs. Her long red velvet hair was piled on top of her head in a bun that was becoming loose due to her rolling around in bed.

Natalie rolled her eyes and lowered her bat. "Well, I was sleeping like a normal human being at midnight before you guys showed up and started making noise. Why the hell are you here anyways?"

"Stiles was listening in on his dad's calls and found out that two joggers found a dead body out in the woods tonight," Scott explained.

The redhead arched her brow again. "Seriously? You came over to my house and woke me up in the middle of the night just to tell me that?" She threw her hands up and turned to the door. "Alright, I'm going back to bed. Later-"

Stiles grabbed her hand before she could open the door. "You didn't let me finish. I was gonna say that the joggers only found half of the body."

"Only half?" Natalie perked up. Now she was intrigued. She lived for solving mysteries and she's usually good at figuring out who was behind committing crimes. That's why Scott and Stiles no longer watch crime shows with her since she guessed who the culprits were right away.

Stiles nodded his head excitedly. "Yep. So we decided that we're gonna go look for the other half right now."

The curly haired friend held his hands up in defense. "He made me go with him! I had no say in this whatsoever! Just for your information!"

Stiles shoved Scott, making Natalie chuckle. "So what do you say, Nat?" Stiles asked the redhead, "Are you in?"

No need to ask her twice. Natalie was in once he mentioned only half of the body being found. She tossed her bat up in the air and caught it with one hand. "Let's do this," she said with confidence. She started to make her way down the stairs when Scott held her back by putting his hand on her shoulder.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! You're seriously gonna take that with you?" He pointed to Tina.

Natalie looked from her bat to Scott. "Yeah, why not?"

"Don't you think carrying a baseball bat is a little useless for searching for a body out in the woods?" Stiles wondered, pinching the air for emphasis.

The boys' best friend gave them a look that said that they were being stupid. "We're going out in the woods in the middle of the night where some creepy guy or wild animal is out and lurking about. What else are we supposed to defend ourselves with, Scott's inhaler?"

Scott and Stiles rubbed the back of their necks and looked around. They both knew that Natalie was right- she was right pretty much all the time- but neither one of them wanted to admit it. She rolled her eyes when Stiles started whistling.

"Yeah, that's what I thought. I'm taking Tina with me."

Stiles let out an exasperated sigh and flailed his arms once again. "Fine, take Tina, I don't care. Can we just go now?"

The other two laughed at their friend's eagerness and followed him to his jeep. Scott sat in the passenger seat after a couple rounds of 'rock, paper, scissors' with Natalie while said girl was sitting in the back, pouting from losing. The drive lasted only a short ten minutes before parking in front of a sign that forbad anyone to enter the preserve at that time. Not caring about what it said, the trio entered the woods, but not before Natalie jumped on Stiles's back and forced him to carry her along the way.

"We're seriously doing this?" Scott asked, unsure of the whole idea as he followed Stiles and Natalie.

"Oh come on, Scotty!" Natalie encouraged as she wrapped her arms around Stiles's neck for balance and tried to be careful not hitting her friend with her bat, "Where's you sense of adventure?"

"Yeah!" Stiles agreed, "Besides, you're the one who always bitches that nothing ever happens in this town!"

Stiles grabbed onto Natalie's thigh with one hand as he pulled a flashlight out of his pocket with the other. He flipped the switch up and light illuminated from the flashlight, giving the trio a better view of where they were heading.

"I was trying to get a good night sleep before practice tomorrow," Scott told him.

"Right, because sitting on the bench on the bench asks such a grueling effort," Stiles retorted sarcastically. The redhead on his back flicked him on the back of the head. "Ow!"

"No, because… I'm playing this year. In fact, I'm making first line."

For Scott, it wasn't just a fantasy he hoped came true- it was a goal he was determined to make happen. That boy had worked his ass off all summer on improving his lacrosse skills alongside Stiles. Even Natalie had given him some pointers to help him do better. Scott was actually feeling confident for practice and he believed he could really make first line and make a name for himself at Beacon Hills High.

He could just picture it- he was running down the field with the ball in this lacrosse stick, the whole stadium cheering him on. He threw the ball and shot it through the goal. He had just scored the winning point! All of his teammates piled on top of him in excitement. All of a sudden, they set Scott on their shoulders as they cheered. They passed by a group of girls who swooned at the new lacrosse star. The biggest smile was plastered on Scott's face and he finally felt like he was important to everyone-

"Hey, that's the spirit!" Stiles said, snapping Scott out of his fantasy, "Everyone should have a dream, even if it's an unrealistic one." Another flick to the head. "God damn!" He turned his head towards Natalie. "Stop flicking me, woman!"

"Stop being such a butthead!" Natalie hopped off of Stiles's back and clasped her hand on her other best friend's shoulder. "Well, I for one believe in you, Scotty. I know you're gonna kick some serious ass during practice tomorrow."

The curly haired boy smiled at his friend's support. "Thank you, Natalie. So when are your baseball tryouts?"

"Next Wednesday," Natalie answered, "I'm so freakin' excited for this year! State championships, here we come! Whoo!" she pumped her fist up in the air.

Stiles cocked up his eyebrow. "You stole a couple of Adderall from my jeep, didn't you?"

"No!" Natalie rolled her eyes and shoved Stiles, "Excuse me that I actually have team spirit, unlike you, Debbie Downer!"

She poked Stiles's ribcage, not expecting him to grab her by the waist and start tickling her sides. Laughter erupted from Natalie's mouth as Stiles continued to attack her. Her red velvet hair had fallen out of the hair band that was holding it up. It was now all messed up due to her thrashing around in Stiles's grasp, but the boy thought Natalie was beautiful nonetheless.

"Okay, I call truce!" Natalie laughed, struggling to break away, "Now let go of me unless you wanna get your ass kicked!" Continuing to laugh, Stiles finally let go of his best friend. The redhead had finally calmed down and she put her hair back up with the hair band around her wrist. "So Stiles, you know, just out of curiosity, which part of the body are we even looking for, anyway?" she asked after they started walking again.

Stiles was silent for a moment as he thought about Natalie's question when realization dawned on him. "Huh… I didn't even think about that." Natalie snorted.

"And, uh, what if the one who killed the body is still out here?" Scott asked as they started walking up a small hill.

"Also something I didn't think about."

Natalie rolled her eyes. She wasn't surprised that Stiles didn't really think this whole situation through. Why the hell did she even agree to go out in the forest with them? Either way, she was starting to regret her decision, and it didn't help that Stiles was leading the trio. "That sounds so promising."

"Yeah, no kidding," Scott agreed sarcastically, "It's comforting to know that you planned this up with your usual attention to details."

"I know!" the short-haired boy chuckled, finding the situation hilarious for some unknown reason.

"Dumbass," Natalie mumbled to herself.

"I heard that!"

"Good!" she called out from behind, "You were supposed to!" Stiles shook his head as he continued to walk. The two didn't even notice Scott stopping by a tree.

Placing his hands on his knees, Scott was trying to slow down his breathing pattern, but his lungs were starting to hurt from his lack of oxygen. He took his inhaler from his pocket and shook it up a few times. "Hey guys, maybe the severe asthmatic should be the one who holds the flashlight." He brought the inhaler to his mouth and puffed some air into his lungs.

Natalie stopped and turned around to make sure her best friend was okay. "You alright there, Scotty?"

"Yeah, I'm okay, thanks," Scott answered, standing straight. He gave Natalie a reassuring smile, which she returned.

The trio continued to walk until the crime scene investigation came into view. It was all blocked off with caution tape, but they could still see everything. They couldn't help but smile a little when they saw what was going down. How could they not? They were fascinated that they were actually witnessing a crime scene! Not a lot of people at their school could say they've done the same.

Not wanting to be seen, they crouched behind a log but continued to watch. Shivers went down Natalie's spine when she saw a pair of dirty bare feet sticking out of the body bag lying on the ground. Stiles mistook his best friend's shivers as a sign from the coldness of the wind so he put his arm around Natalie and rubbed his hand up and down her arm to warm her up. She turned to Stiles and smiled at his gesture as a sign of thanks, making him blush a little. It was a good thing it was nighttime so she couldn't see his cheeks turning red.

"Man, this is like an episode of 'CSI' but live!" Natalie said excitedly as she continued to watch the scene in front of her.

"Is that the second half of the body?" Scott pointed to the body bag that was now being zipped up.

"No," Stiles answered, "They would have called off the search." He stood up from their hiding spot, pulling Natalie up by her elbow. "Come on!"

Stiles ran off with Natalie hot on his tail and Scott following behind her. Scott began to slow down when he started to lose his breath and it was hard for him to keep up with Stiles and Natalie.

"Stiles! Natalie! Wait up!"

But they didn't hear him; they continued to run to the crime scene. Natalie was now trying to keep up with her hyper best friend since it was hard for her to run with sandals on. She finally got frustrated and stopped to take off her sandals. Being cautious of stepping on something sharp, wet, or painful, she started to tiptoe as quickly as she could, still following Stiles.

It took Stiles a while to realize that he had lost his two best friends behind him. He was slowing down to look behind him to look for his friends when a search dog started to bark at him ferociously. It caught Stiles off guard and he stumbled and fell on his rear. Police officers yanked the dogs back with their leashes before they could get out of control. Natalie had finally caught up to the area and she hid behind a tree so she wouldn't get caught.

"Stay right there!" Natalie heard a police officer yell at Stiles.

She heard someone clear their throat. When she turned her head, she saw Scott hiding behind a different tree a few feet from her. He gave her a look that asked what the hell was going on. All Natalie could do was shrug her shoulders and turn back to keep herself hidden.

"Hold on," she heard Stiles's father, Sheriff Stilinski say, "This little delinquent belongs to me. Do you listen in on all of my phone calls?"

"No…" Stiles answered, 'Not the boring ones."

Natalie could only imagine the look on Sheriff Stilinski's face. She couldn't help but chuckle thinking about it. All of a sudden, one of the search dogs saw her and ran over to her. it barked at her, startling her and causing her to yelp and fall down on the dirt, dropping Tina in the process. Natalie tried to hush the German Shepard as much as she could, but it was no use.

"God, I hate that dog so much!" she said to herself as she got up, brushed the dirt off her legs, and picked up Tina.

Then it dawned on her- she was no longer hiding behind the tree. Slowly, she lifted her head up to find not only Stiles and Sheriff Stilinski staring at her, but also her father, Deputy Kurt Henderson. She had completely forgotten that her father was on duty tonight, which was not a smart move on her part to come out into the forest in the middle of the night.

"Dad! Heeeyyy!" Natalie smiled sheepishly and stretched out the 'hey'. "How's it going?"

Kurt crossed his arms in front of his chest and glared at his daughter. "Natalie. What did I tell you about sneaking off to check out crime scenes?"

Natalie sighed and rolled her eyes as she recited her father's order. "If it's Stiles's idea, never go through with it." Kurt nodded his head knowingly.

"I'm actually kinda hurt by that order, to be quite honest," Stiles retorted. Everyone ignored his statement.

"So where's your other usual partner in crime?" Sheriff Stilinski asked the two teenagers.

"Who, Scott?" Stiles said, "Scott's home. Said he wanted to get a good night's sleep for the first day of school." He threw his arm around Natalie's shoulders. "It's just me and Natalie… in the woods… alone."

When Sheriff Stilinski and Kurt raised their eyebrows simultaneously, Natalie smacked her forehead with her hand. "Stiles?"

"Hmm?"

"Think about what you just said and look where your arm is."

It finally hit Stiles how suggestive the situation sounded when he looked at the arm that was draped around Natalie's shoulders. Chuckling nervously, he drew his arm back and rubbed the back of his neck. As if getting caught sneaking out into the woods at night wasn't bad enough.

Sheriff Stilinski sighed and called out, "Scott! Are you out there?" Stiles and Natalie waited in suspense to see if their best friend would be caught just like they were, but all they were met with was silence. After waiting a few more moments for a response, Sheriff Stilinski turned to his son. "Alright, young man, I'm taking you back to your car and we're going to discuss a little something called 'invasion of privacy'."

Natalie watched as Sheriff Stilinski dragged Stiles away by the elbow. Her dad cleared his throat so she turned back to face him. "So… am I off the hook?"

Kurt glared at his oldest child for a moment before letting out a deep breath. "Yes, you're off the hook. But next time, I won't let you off so easy. Now have Stiles drop you off at home and get some sleep. You have school tomorrow and I don't want you complaining in the morning about how tired you are."

"Okay," Natalie replied, "Bye, Dad."

"Hey," Kurt said to her.

Natalie turned around and chuckled when her dad gave her a knowing look. She walked back over to her dad and they did their little secret handshake. They laughed for a bit after as they hugged. Natalie bid Kurt one last goodbye before following after Stiles and Sheriff Stilinski, completely forgetting about Scott, who was still standing behind the tree.

Once they had reached Stiles's jeep, Sheriff Stilinski scolded his son for a few minutes and then walked back to the crime scene. The best friends climbed into the car and drove to Natalie's house. When Stiles looked over at Natalie, she was looking down at her hands that were folded on her lap and biting her bottom lip. She didn't have to say anything for Stiles to know what she was thinking- she was worried about Scott.

"You know he's gonna be alright, Nat," Stiles told her.

"I know," she agreed, "but I feel bad that we just left him there by himself while whatever or whoever the hell killed that girl is still out there. What if that… thing attacks him and rips his head off and then we'll get in trouble because we knew he was out there but we didn't say anything and-"

"Natalie!" She stopped her rambling when Stiles shouted and placed his hand on top of hers. "Relax. It's all going to be okay. Scott's a big boy. He'll make his way back to his house safe and sound. You know, like a dog."

"Wow, dude," Natalie chuckled and shook her head, "I can't believe that that was your analogy."

"That's just how I roll." Stiles brushed his shoulder as if there were dirt on it. His best friend rolled her eyes and punched his arm. The jumpy teenager whined in pain and rubbed his now sore arm with only one hand on the steering wheel.

The rest of the car ride was filled with jokes, laughs, and making fun of each other. Before they knew it, they were in front of Natalie's house. Stiles parked the jeep beside the curb and turned to Natalie.

"I'm picking you up in the morning, right?" Stiles asked Natalie.

She nodded her head. "Yeah. And we gotta drop Zach off at school, too."

"Sounds like a plan."

Natalie opened the car door and stepped out of the jeep with her bat in her hand. When was at Stiles's side of the car, she bumped her fist with his. "I'll see you tomorrow, Stiles. And if you hear from Scott, let me know right away."

"I will," he promised her, "Don't worry."

Accepting that, Natalie waved goodbye to her best friend then walked to her house. As she was about to turn the doorknob, she heard Stiles call her name. Natalie turned around to see that Stiles had gotten out of his car and was now opening up his arms with a small but noticeable smirk on his face. Shaking her head and giggling, Natalie headed back over to the waiting boy.

When Natalie finally met up with Stiles, he wrapped her up in the biggest hug he could give her. She smiled to herself as she encircled his lanky but toned waist with her arms. The two stayed in that position for some minutes, just enjoying each other's warm and comfortable embrace. Their bodies swayed together, as if they were dancing to an inaudible song.

The crave for Natalie's warmth grew stronger for Stiles when the redhead pulled out of the hug. She looked up at him with sparkling brown eyes and smiled. "Goodnight, Stiles." With that, she walked back to her house."

"Goodnight, Natalie."

A sigh was released from Stiles's mouth as he watched his best friend step inside her house and shut the door behind her. Even though he knew he should be getting home now, he couldn't bring himself to leave. Instead he leaned against the jeep and kept his gaze on Natalie's house. There was just too much on the boy's mind for him to drive at the moment.

These feelings for the redhead have been stuck with Stiles for as long as the he could remember. Ever since Natalie was born, the two have always been close with each other since Kurt and Sheriff Stilinski were best friends. As the two grew older, their bond grew stronger, even when Scott came into the picture in kindergarten. Stiles's little crush bloomed when the school bully was picking on a scrawny and geeky boy so Natalie had beaten him up with no problem. The fact that she was a fearless badass was just one of the many things about her.

Over time, Stiles's infatuation with Natalie had grown into something much deeper. He didn't realize how hard he had fallen for her until his mother Claudia passed away in 2006. Stiles and his father were completely devastated over the loss and the boy turned to his best friends, mostly Natalie. Yes, Scott was there for Stiles when he was at his lowest, but Natalie was able to provide him with the emotional comfort and loving affection that Scott couldn't. When Natalie let Stiles cry on her shoulder and express his grief from losing his mother, he knew that she would always be there for him and he would never let her go.

There's no doubt that Stiles was unconditionally hooked to the redhead. But the real question is, how did she feel about him? Did she return those feelings for him? Or did she only see him as the best friend that he had been for the past sixteen years, or even like a brother? Either way, Stiles was extremely frightened to take the risk of telling Natalie how he really felt and possibly losing her. Then again, he couldn't keep those emotions all bottled up inside him and end up regretting him.

"One day, Stiles," he promised himself, "One day, she'll know."

Stiles opened the car door and sat down. After his door was shut and the keys were in the ignition, he finally drove home. It was now one thirty in the morning and he definitely needed as much sleep he could get before the first day of school.


	2. Chapter 2

Knock knock knock!

"Natalie Angelina Henderson!" Kurt called as he knocked on his daughter's bedroom door, "Your mother and I have been calling you for ten minutes now! Are you up yet?"

There was an audible yawn from the other si of the door. "Yeah," Natalie answered groggily, "I'm getting ready right… now…"

The next thing Kurt heard was Natalie snoring again. He furrowed his eyebrows as he opened the door. When he stepped inside, he saw his daughter on her bed, tangled up in her sheets. Her eyes were closed and a tiny bit of drool dripped from the corning of her mouth. It was safe to say that it was not a pleasant sight to see Natalie Henderson in the morning. Shaking his head, Kurt pulled his arm from behind his back. In that hand was a spray bottle. He walked over to her right side of the bed, held up the spray bottle, and blasted Natalie with ice cold water.

"OH MY GOD!" Natalie jumped as the water hit her face. She scrambled to get out of the bed but she was too tangled up in her sheets so she ended up falling on the floor. As soon as she was able to get out of the mess, she bolted to her bathroom with her dad still spraying her. "Okay, I'm up! Stop it!"

"Starting to regret going out in the woods last night?" Kurt asked his daughter tauntingly when she closed her bathroom door.

"I regretted it the moment I got into Stiles's jeep!" Natalie shouted back. Kurt chuckled as he walked out of his daughter's room, letting her get ready for school.

Since Natalie had woken up later than she was supposed to, her shower only lasted for about five minutes. The hot water coming from the shower head felt amazing compared to the freezing water coming from Kurt's spray bottle. She didn't want to get out, but she was already running late. After she washed her hair and body, she turned the water off and stepped out of the shower. She grabbed the fluffy purple towel from the cabinet and wrapped it around herself. She then found the hair dryer and straight iron and went to work on her red velvet hair. When the hair was dry, straight, and soft, she turned the lights off in her bathroom and went back to her bedroom.

It was a good thing that Natalie already had picked out her outfit for the day the night before since she had no time to search around her closet for something to wear. She slipped on her blue bra and matching boy shorts before putting on her denim shirt and black leggings. As she laced up her combat boots, her keeshond puppy Rocky ran into the room and jumped on her lap. Natalie glared down at her dog as he looked up at his owner innocently.

"You're really gonna make this difficult for me, aren't you?" she said to her dog. Rocky barked- more like yelped- in response. Natalie chuckled as she scratched behind Rocky's ear. Deciding that she had to finish getting ready, she picked up Rocky, placed him on her bed, and walked over to her dresser. She slid on her angel wings ring on her finger and put on her black stud earrings. She grabbed her black bandana and then walked out of her room with Rocky trailing behind.

Tying the bandana around her head, Natalie walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. Zach was eating pancakes at the dinner table across from Kurt who was reading the newspaper and sipping on his cup of coffee. At the stove was Natalie's mother, Terri, fixing up another batch of pancakes for the redhead.

"Morning, family!" Natalie greeted as she walked over to the refrigerator to grab some apple juice.

Terri turned to her daughter with a plate of pancakes in her hand. "Well, good morning to you too, sleeping beauty. Nice of you to finally join us."

Natalie rolled her eyes. "Well, sorry. I wasn't expecting to be as tired as I was." She sat down next to her thirteen year old brother. Zach handed her the syrup and she drowned her pancakes in the sticky sweet substance.

"That's what you get for going off with Stiles on a school night," Zach teased his sister. He smirked at her. "What were you two doing out there, anyway?"

"Not whatever it is you're thinking of so get your thirteen year old hormonal mind out of the gutter." Natalie cut into her pancake, stabbed it with her fork, and took a bite out of it.

"I'm sure it is." The thirteen year old started making kissing noises until Natalie pinched his arm as hard as she could. "OW!"

"Hey, play nice, you two," Terri told them, but chuckled anyway.

The siblings obeyed their mother and continued to eat their breakfast. Natalie was halfway done with her pancakes when she looked up at her dad who was still concentrating on his paper. "So, Dad-"

"No," Kurt deadpanned, not even looking up.

Baffled, Natalie's mouth gaped open. "You didn't even know what I was gonna say!"

"You were going to ask if I had new information about the body we found last night and no, I don't and even if I did, there is no way in hell I would tell you about it."

"Damn it, I hate this father/daughter telepathy thing," Natalie grumbled before finishing her apple juice.

Kurt set his paper down on the table and pointed his finger at his daughter, "I just don't want you getting caught up in a dangerous case again." Bushy eyebrows rose up when Kurt said 'again'.

"For the last time, that was Stiles's fault, not mine! He thought it would be fun to follow you guys during that car chase. What an idiot…"

Raising his cup, Kurt said, "And that's why you never follow his instincts." As he took a sip of his coffee, the Hendersons heard a car horn from outside. "Speaking of Stiles..."

Natalie took her last bite of her pancakes and stood up. "That's our cue to leave." She nudged Zach and stood up to put her dishes in the sink. Terri placed a couple of pancakes on a paper plate and handed them to her daughter. As a sign of thanks, Natalie kissed her mom on her cheek. "See you guys later!"

"Have a good day, you two!" Terri called out as her children walked out of the house.

The infamous blue jeep was settled next to the curb. Both Natalie and Zach walked over to the passenger side only for the younger Henderson to be pushed into the back before he could get shotgun.

"How come you always get to sit in the front?" Zach complained.

Stiles turned to Natalie's younger brother. "Sorry, bud. We're best friends and she's a girl so she gets special privileges."

The redhead scoffed as she sat down. "That, and I can also kick your ass if I wanted to." Dropping the plate of pancakes on Stiles's lap, she announced, "Breakfast."

The look on Stiles's face resembled one of a kid in a candy store. "Oh my god, your mom's the best!" he greedily took a huge bite out of a pancake, making Natalie roll her eyes. All of a sudden, Stiles's eyes widened as he remembered what had happened that morning. "Oh! By the way, Scott texted me earlier."

Now Natalie's own brown eyes grew. Well, as much as they could because her eyes were already big in shape. "He did?! Is he okay?"

"He's fine," Stiles assured his best friend, making her sigh in relief. "But he said that something bit him last night."

"Ouch," Natalie cringed a little, "That sucks. What was it, do you know?"

Stiles shrugged his shoulders. "No clue. He said he'd tell us when we see him at school."

This will probably be one of the only times in Natalie or Stiles's lives when they actually want to go to school. Did Scott actually find the other half of the body? Lord only knows, and the pair was more anxious to get to their other best friend.

After Zach was dropped off at his middle school, Stiles drove as fast as he could to the school without breaking any laws. Thank god that finding a parking spot was actually easy that day because neither of the two wanted to deal with it. They found Scott hopping off his bike as a fancy looking Porsche parked next to him. Natalie frowned as the captain of the lacrosse team, Jackson Whittemore, got out of the car, hitting Scott with the door in the process.

Jackson glared at Scott. "Dude, watch the paintwork."

When Jackson went over to his friends after leaving a defeated-looking Scott, he passed by Stiles and Natalie. The jock shot them a nasty look. "Stilinski, Strawberry Shortcake."

"Bite me," Natalie shot back. All Jackson responded with was a smirk then he walked away. Huffing to herself, Natalie grabbed Stiles's hand and ran over to Scott. "Yo, Scotty!"

Said boy turned around and waved to his best friends when he saw them. As soon as they reached him, Stiles was practically bouncing on the balls of his feet as he said, "So, let's see this."

Scott looked around to see if anyone was watching them. All clear. He slightly lifted the hem of his shirt, revealing a white bandage with blood stained in the shaped of a crescent. Both Stiles and Natalie gawked at the wound in fascination.

"Whoa!" Stiles gasped. He reached out to touch it but then Natalie slapped his hand away. "Ow!" Caressing his hand, he glared at Natalie. "You're really violent, you know that?"

"Tell me something I don't know," she replied nonchalantly. She turned to Scott. "But seriously, Scott, that looks pretty nasty. So, do you know what bit you?"

"It was too dark to see very much," Scott said as he led the trio towards the school, "but I'm pretty sure it was a wolf." Natalie snorted, making Scott furrow his eyebrows at her. "What?"

"A wolf bit you?" Stiles said. He shook his head. "Nope. Not a chance."

"I heard a wolf howling."

"No you didn't."

"What do you mean, I didn't?" Scott asked, "How do you know what I heard?"

"Because California hasn't had wolves in like sixty years," Stiles told him.

"Really?" Scott wondered.

"Yes, really." Stiles clasped his hand on his best friend's shoulder. "Look, there's no wolf in California."

Natalie shrugged her shoulders. "Well, a bear or a mountain lion maybe, but definitely not a wolf. I think the only thing as close to a wolf Beacon Hills can get is Rocky, but even he doesn't bite people."

Huh. Scott could've sworn that the bite mark on his torso resembled a wolf's. Maybe the adrenaline was so high the night before that he was imagining things.

"Well, Scott spoke, "if you two don't believe me about the wolf, then you're definitely not going to believe me when I tell you I saw the body."

Both of his best friends stopped in their tracks and turned to him with wide eyes.

"Dude, no way!" Natalie exclaimed. Based on her reaction, Scott felt sort of pleased with himself.

"You what?" Stiles piped up, "Are you kidding me?"

"I wish," Scott cringed as he thought about the torso of the girl he found. He shuddered at the memory. "I'm gonna have nightmares about it for a month."

Stiles then got a little too excited about the whole thing. "That's freakin' awesome this is seriously the best thing that's happened to this town since the birth of…" Oh, shit. He then shut his mouth when he remembered that Natalie was standing right next to him. Letting her name slip out of his mouth would've been something he would not live down for the rest of his life.

One of Natalie's eyebrows cocked up as she waited for the rest of Stiles's statement, but he never finished. "Okay, then…" The redhead then turned around when she heard a couple of girls from baseball call her over. "I'm gonna go see them to see what they want," she told Scott and Stiles. Clicking her tongue, she winked and pointed to them. "Catch you on the flip side." She then ran to her teammates, leaving a flustered Stiles and a smirking Scott.

Stiles smacked his forehead and pointed to Scott. "You're the cause of this, you know. Dragging down to your nerd depths." All Scott did was laugh at his friend's accusation and started walking to the school again. "I'm a nerd by association! I've been Scarlett-nerded by you!"

"Dude, relax," Scott chuckled as he placed his hand on Stiles's shoulder, "We've been friends with Nat for pretty much all our lives. It's not like she's abandoned us.

"Yet!" Stiles shrieked, "She's also friends with Lydia Martin, aka the most popular girl in school! Natalie's pretty high on the social food chain. I guarantee you this, Scott, one day she's gonna realize that we're total losers and leave us for the cool crowd. I'm surprised she hasn't yet."

"Stiles, you know Natalie's not like that. She loves us! But if you're so worried about her leaving us-" Scott patted his friend's cheek, "maybe it's time you finally asked out." He walked ahead of Stiles.

The boy pouted a bit. "Easier said than done," he grumbled to himself as he followed Scott to first period.

The two best friends walked into their English class right as the warning bell rang. Scott sat down near the back and Stiles took the seat next to him. Stiles noticed that Natalie wasn't in the class yet so he saved her a seat by placing his backpack in the seat in front of him. About two minutes before the final bell, Natalie strolled in the room. She saw her best friends and noticed that Stiles had saved her a seat so she sat down, thanking the boy as she did so. As the final bell rang, their English teacher wrote on the board.

"As you all know," the teacher spoke, "there was a body found in the woods last night." Scott, Stiles, and Natalie looked at each other and smiled, being the only ones who were actually at the crime scene. "And I'm sure your eager little minds are coming up with all sorts of macabre scenarios as to how it happened, but I've been told that the police have a suspect in custody."

Now the trio raised their eyebrows. Scott looked at Stiles and Natalie in wonder if their dads told them new information. All they did was shrug their shoulders since they didn't know what was going on either.

The teacher continued, "A vagrant with a long history of psychiatric disorders was discovered camping out in the woods near where the body was found, which means your undivided attention can be given to the syllabus outlining the semester on your desks."

At one point during class as the students were still reading their syllabi, the door opens, causing all of the students to look up. The school's principal walked in, but not alone. Standing next to him was a beautiful girl who was tall and slender and she had fair skin, brown hair, and long wavy dark brown hair. The new girl was nervous no doubt, but looked friendly. Scott looked as if her were in a trance. Natalie swore that he was going to pass out at any second. The redhead couldn't hold back the sly smile forming on her face. Yep. Her best friend Scotty was definitely crushing on the new girl. Hard.

"Class," the principal addressed the students, "this is our new student, Allison Argent. Please do your best to make her feel welcome."

Allison looked down shyly as she made her way down the aisle and took a seat behind Scott, who looked like he couldn't breathe. But he seemed to recover quickly as he picked up the pen from his desk, turned towards Allison and handed her the pen. With a skeptical but very grateful smile, she took the pen from him.

"Thanks," Allison said. Scott nodded his head before turning back around with a sort of goofy smile on his face.

This encounter didn't go unnoticed by Stiles and Natalie. It was a little strange at first. How did Scott know that Allison needed a pen? Who knows? But the two best friends looked at the bigger picture: Scott was into a girl! Natalie turned around to face Stiles and gave him a knowing look. Stiles smirked and wiggled his eyebrows, making the redhead giggle and turn back to the syllabus on her desk.

~~~~~

"Oh, come on, already!" Natalie grumbled as she fidgeted with the lock on the locker, "Why won't you open, you stupid piece of shit!"

For five minutes Natalie had been struggling to open her locker. She was about 99.9% positive that she had put in the right combination, but the lock still wouldn't budge. How was this not working? It was able to open just a couple hours ago! Gripping onto the lock tightly, Natalie placed her foot against the locker on the bottom and pulled as hard as she could. Her teeth were grinding as she pulled. This shouldn't be as difficult as it was.

"God, this is freakin' ridiculous!" As Natalie continued to pull, she felt someone tap her shoulder. Red velvet hair flew as Natalie whipped her head to see who was behind her. "What?!" Then her jaw dropped when she saw that the new girl Allison was staring back at her with wide brown eyes. Well, now Natalie felt like a jerk. "Shit! I totally didn't mean to yell at you. I was having a hard time getting this open so I was irritated and I accidentally took it out on you and now I feel like an asshole and… sorry about that."

But instead of being intimidated and weirded out, Allison was actually laughing. "It's no big deal. That was actually kind of entertaining to watch." She stuck her hand out to Natalie. "Allison Argent."

Natalie shook her hand as she held onto the lock and had her foot still propped up on the locker. "Natalie Henderson."

"So is there any reason why you were trying to open my locker?"

"Huh?" Now Natalie's eyes grew wide. "Your locker?"

"Yeah. Locker 317." Allison pulled out her schedule for Natalie to see.

The redhead looked down at the schedule and then back up at the locker. Sure enough the locker number was 317. Hers was 320. How the hell did she mix that up? Red tinted her cheeks as she dialed the combination on locker 320 and it opened up with ease.

"Umm… I was just… testing your locker to see if it was in good condition." Natalie smiled embarrassingly. "It's all good. You're welcome."

Allison laughed again. "You're funny." She opened up her locker and placed her books, binders, and other supplies inside.

"Well, I try," Natalie joked. As she pulled out her chemistry book, someone poked her side, making her yelp and drop everything in her hands. Laughing next to her was Lydia Martin, one of Natalie's good friends. "God, Lydia! You scared the shit outta me!"

"I'm sorry, it was just too easy!" Lydia giggled, "I wanted to tell you about-" She gasped when she looked at Allison's outfit. "That jacket is totally killer. Where did you get it?"

"My mom was a buyer from a boutique in San Francisco," Allison answered.

"And you are my new best friend."

Jackson came over to the girls and stood next to Lydia. He kissed her before she introduced him to Allison. When Jackson saw Natalie, he nodded at her.

"What's up, Lava Girl?"

"Wow, Jackson," Natalie rolled her eyes, "I'm surprised you're not out terrorizing little kids right now."

"What, you don't count?" Jackson teased, jabbing at the redhead's height.

Natalie scoffed and picked up her stuff that she dropped. "I'm not even that freakin' short, asswipe," she said, but not loud enough for him to hear.

Ignoring her boyfriend and friend's argument, she went back to what she was going to say earlier. "So anyway, this Friday there's a party…"

"A party?" Allison asked nervously, not really too fond of parties.

"Yeah," Jackson said, "Friday night. You should come."

Lydia turned to Natalie. "You're going, right?"

Natalie scoffed once again. "Am I going? Please! Have you met me? Hells yeah, I'm going! Who would miss out on a Lydia Martin party?"

Every year, the students of Beacon Hills High always looked forward to Lydia's parties. The strawberry blonde threw the best parties and were claimed to go down in history. Not only that, Natalie was the most fun person to hang out with at a party. Everyone loved to dance, laugh, and talked with her and she was officially known as the 'Party Queen of Beacon Hills'. She was never one to turn down any of Lydia's extravagant events.

"Yes!" Lydia cheered, "It's gonna be great! So what do you say, Allison?"

Said brunette grimaced. Allison liked Natalie, Lydia, and Jackson, but parties just made her feel awkward. So, she made up a lie that would hopefully get her out of it. "Oh, I can't. It's family night on Friday… but thanks for asking."

"You sure?" Jackson asked, "Everyone's going after the scrimmage game."

"You mean like football?"

"Football is a joke at Beacon Hills. The sport here is lacrosse. We won the state championship last year."

Lydia beamed like a proud mother- or in this case, girlfriend. "Because of a certain team captain." She kissed her boyfriend on the lips.

"Ugh, god," Natalie pretended to gag, earning a glare from Jackson but a giggle from Allison. The redhead smiled to herself. At least there was one person that appreciated her wit.

The jock spoke to Allison. "We practice in a few minutes. If you don't have anything else to do…"

"Well, I was going to-"

"Perfect!" Lydia chirped, "You're coming!"

Trying hard not to laugh, Natalie bit her bottom lip. During English, Scott made it pretty obvious that he liked Allison. And judging by his look across the hall, he had it bad. Natalie knew that once he sees Allison watching him at his practice, he will freak. Oh well. His best friend could only hope that he wouldn't do something completely idiotic trying to impress the new girl.

~~~~~

"Just think about this," Stiles said to Scott as they and Natalie walked on the lacrosse field right before practice, "if you play, I'll have no one to talk to on the bench. You're really gonna do that to your best friend?"

"Hey, you'll have Natalie," Scott nodded to the redhead, "Besides… I can't sit out again. My whole life is sitting on the sidelines. This season, I make first string."

Natalie smiled and patted Scott's arm. "You got this, Scotty. I know you do." Then she turned to Stiles and smacked his chest, making the jittery teen whine. "And you need to stop being so negative. If you had as much dedication as Scott, you wouldn't even have to worry about who to talk to while sitting on the bench."

Stiles rolled his eyes as they continued to the rest of the lacrosse team. He light shoved Natalie.

"Why do you like to pick on me all the time?" he asked her.

"Hey, I wouldn't pick on you if I didn't love you," Natalie defended herself, "And don't act like you don't love it either. That's what makes our friendship special."

From the corner of Stiles's eye, he could see Scott smirking at the bickering pair. He couldn't help but picture Stiles and Natalie as an old married couple. Hell, he wouldn't even be surprised if the two ever went down that road. Natalie didn't notice Scott chuckling, but Stiles did. When Natalie wasn't looking, Stiles punched Scott in the arm, only making him laugh harder. Before Natalie could question her best friends, Coach Finstock called Scott over.

Natalie walked over to the bench by the bleachers with Stiles trailing behind her. The pair sat down and the redhead rested her head on his shoulder. This was a natural position for the two, but that didn't mean it didn't make Stiles's heart skip a beat every time. Her eyes trialed up to the bleachers and she saw Allison and Lydia talking. Actually, Lydia was doing most of the talking while Allison kept looking over at Scott. When Natalie looked over to Scott, he had a look on his face that resembled a lovesick puppy.

"Check that out," Natalie gestured to the two teenagers. Stiles followed her gaze.

He chuckled. "How much you wanna bet that Scott's gonna do something totally stupid out there?"

"A lot," Natalie laughed along. Then she shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. I actually think it's kinda cute."

One of Stiles's eyebrows rose. "You do?"

"Yeah." She looked off in the distance and sighed. "Young love is a crazy thing, Stiles. It can make you feel completely dumb but also as if you're on top of the world."

"I know what you mean." The whole time, Stiles was gazing down at his best friend. However, she didn't notice. God, he wanted to tell her how he felt so bad!

Before Natalie or Stiles could say anything else, a whistle was blown right in their ears, making them scream and cover their ears. The whistle dropped from Coach Finstock's mouth as he spoke to Natalie.

"What the hell are you doing here, Henderson?"

"Um, I go to school here," Natalie answered sarcastically, "Just like every other one of these students."

Coach Finstock pinched the bridge of his nose. "No, smartass, I meant that I thought I told you that you're not allowed to go to the practices anymore after you let your dog run around the boys locker room and field. I had to get new uniforms because it pissed all over them!"

Natalie flailed her arms. "You scared him, that's why! Jeez, why don't adults ever let things go?"

"Whatever," The coach pointed at her. "You can stay, but one more stupid stunt and you're out of here."

As Coach Finstock walked back to his team, Natalie stuck her tongue out at him and Stiles laughed. They noticed that Scott was playing goalie and they both cringed. Scott had never played that position before so he most likely had no idea what he was doing. And the fact that Allison was watching made the whole situation even worse. The boy was going to embarrass himself out there.

The lacrosse team got into a line with their sticks in their hands, facing Scott and the net. When the first player threw the ball at Scott's direction, it hit his helmet, causing him to fall. Natalie and Stiles winced. That most likely did not feel good. Scott regained his composure and stood back up. The two sitting on the bench noticed his quick change in demeanor. His hands were gripping on the lacrosse stick tightly and the look on his face was filled with determination. The next player threw the ball and Scott caught it with ease. Along with everyone in the bleachers, Natalie and Stiles cheered for their best friend. Who knew that Scott had it in him?

Scott continued to catch every single ball thrown at him. Everyone's cheers grew louder each time. But then Jackson pushed his way past his teammates to the front of the line. He looked like he wanted to murder Scott for stealing all the attention. It looked like this was not going to go well at all. In fear for her best friend, Natalie gripped onto Stiles's hand. On the outside, Stiles remained calm and collected while on the inside he was freaking out at the simple gesture. Trying not to let it show, he just squeezed her hand and they watched the action on the field in anticipation.

Jackson threw the ball at Scott as hard as he could. To everyone's amazement, Scott caught it. He looked down at the stick in bewilderment. A huge grin stretched across his face. He did it! He actually caught it! Everyone around him erupted in cheers. Natalie screamed in excitement and she flung herself at Stiles. He caught her and he spun her around. When he set her down, Natalie looked up at Allison. The girl was up on her feet and applauding along with everyone else. Natalie smirked to herself. Allison definitely looked impressed with Scott's performance. Looks like the boy has earned some brownie points.

~~~~~

After school, the trio wandered back into the woods. Scott had dropped his inhaler the night before so since he couldn't really afford to replace it, he tried to retrace his steps with his best friends following him.

"I don't know what it was," Scott told Stiles and Natalie, "I mean, I felt like I had all the time in the world to catch the ball. And that's not the only weird thing. I mean I can hear stuff I shouldn't be able to hear. And I can smell things."

"Smell things? Like what?" Stiles asked.

"Like the mint mojito gum in your pocket and Natalie's strawberries and cream shampoo."

Stiles reached into the pockets of his jacket. "I don't have any…" He cut his sentence short when he pulled the wrapped gum out. After he put the gum back in his pocket, he looked over at Natalie, whose eyebrows were furrowed as she sniffed the ends of her red velvet hair. Stiles lifted a strand of her hair and sniffed it also. Sure enough, it was strawberries and cream and Stiles found it intoxicating. "Huh. Smells nice."

Natalie smacked his hand away and continued to walk behind Scott. "So this whole thing started with that bite?"

Scott nodded his head. "What if it's an infection? What if my body is flooding with adrenaline before I go into shock?"

"Don't you think that's a little dramatic?"

"It could happen, Nat!" Scott cried out.

A sly smile crept onto Stiles's face. Natalie noticed this and rolled her eyes. What the hell was Stiles up to now?

"I've actually heard of this," he said, "It's a specific kind of infection."

Scott stopped walking as his eyes grew wide. "Are you serious?"

Stiles nodded. "Yeah. I think it's called… lycanthropy."

Natalie snorted and lightly smacked Stiles's chest. "You're such an ass, dude."

But Scott didn't catch on. Instead, he became more nervous. "What is that? Is that bad?"

"Oh yeah," Natalie said, deciding to play along, "it's the worst!"

"But only once a month," Stiles added.

"Once a month?" Scott was panicking at this point.

"On the night of the full moon."

He pointed to Natalie, who tilted her head back and began to howl. Realizing that his friends were just screwing with him, Scott glared at them and punched Stiles's arm. He walked away but Stiles and Natalie caught up to him.

"Hey, you're the one who heard a wolf!" Stiles defended himself.

"It's not funny!" Scott said, "There could be something seriously wrong with me."

"I know! You're a werewolf!" Stiles growled, raising his hands up as if they were claws. He and Natalie started to laugh, but Scott shook his head.

Natalie wrapped her arm around Scott's shoulder. "Okay, obviously, Stiles is kidding, Scotty."

"But if you see me in shop class melting down all the silver I can find, it's because Friday's a full moon."

Scott stopped walking when he found the spot where he fell down the previous night. He crouched onto the ground and began to look around. Natalie and Stiles followed his actions.

"I swear this was it," Scott told them, "The body was here. The deer came running, I dropped my inhaler…"

"Maybe the killer moved the body," Stiles said.

"If he did, I hope he left my inhaler. Those things are like eighty bucks!"

Natalie moved a bunch of leaves around as she continued to look. "You wouldn't be looking around in leaves if you didn't get yourself involved into this mess last night," she grumbled to herself.

Then she felt Stiles pull on her arm and stand her up. She was about to yell at him when she turned to see what he was looking at. Actually, it was more of whom than a what. About ten feet in front of them was a man that looked to be in his very early twenties dressed in dark clothing. He had short black hair and attention-grabbing green eyes. Tall and very built, he was handsome but looked very intimidating. Going into protective mode, Stiles pulled Natalie so he was in front of her. he tapped on Scott's shoulder and he looked at the man and stood up next to his friends.

"What are you doing here?" the man said, "Huh? This is private property!"

"Sorry, man," Stiles said, feeling Natalie grip onto the back of his jacket, "We didn't know."

"Yeah," Scott said, "we were just looking for something. Forget it."

The man then tossed something to Scott and he caught it with one hand. He looked down and lying in his hand was his inhaler. When he looked back up, the man gave the teenagers one last glare and walked away.

Natalie came out from behind Stiles and shivered. "Did anyone else get that creeper vibe from him?"

"I definitely did," Scott agreed, "Come on. I have to get to work."

But Stiles placed his hand on Scott's shoulder before he could walk away. "Dude, that was Derek Hale! You remember, right? He's only a few years older than us."

"That's Derek Hale?" Natalie's eyebrow rose. "Wow. I hardly even recognized him. He definitely looks a lot moodier."

"Wait, remember what?" Scott asked Stiles.

"His family," Stiles answered, "They all burned to death in a fire like ten years ago."

"Wasn't it six years ago?" Natalie asked.

Stiles waved her off. "Details, details." Natalie just rolled her eyes and shoved Stiles.

"I wonder what he's doing back…" Scott said to no one in particular. He looked back down at the inhaler in his hand and curled his fist over it.

"Beats me," Natalie shrugged her shoulders. She pulled onto her best friends' hands and led them down the path they came from. "Now let's go. You don't wanna be late for work, Scotty, and I don't know about you guys, but I don't wanna run into anymore creepy men today."

**Author's Note:**

> Well there you guys have it! I really hope you are enjoying this so far! I already have all of season 1 completed and started on season 2, so if you wanted me to update faster, make sure to show these stories some love! I promise you won't regret it!
> 
> I'll be sure to update soon! xoxo, Maddie :)


End file.
